The success of hemodialysis depends not only on artificial kidney design but on the efficiency with which the blood stream carries compounds from body tissues to the dialyzer. During dialysis, blood flow to skeletal muscles appears to decrease. We believe that this decrease in blood flow may also impair the efficiency with which urea can be removed and that this phenomenon is particularly likely to affect patients who frequently have skeletal muscle cramps in association with their hemodialyses.